Life after Mateing
by SkyBear
Summary: Draco and Hermonie have been married seince their last year at Hogwarts. This is their life together. **Warning Contains Spanking**
1. Chapter 1

Draco stood aginst the door jam to his family library taking in the organized caos in front of him, books were stacked in piles that he knew without his wifes magic would fall down, every now and then he would see a head of frizzy blond hair poop out of the maze before dissipearing agin with a giggle. In front of the large white marble fire place a duplicate of himself at six lay sprawled on his stomach with a book, and behind him in one of the matching emerald green wing backed glinders his wife sat with a white shawl covering the head of his suckleing second son. His very own paridise he thought as he walked silently into the room. Suddenly out of a pile of books something collieded with the back of his knees almost kocking him to the ground. Regaining his balance and his footing he turned his steel gray eyes on his only daughter, the four year old had the decency to look ashamed as she stood staring at her black mary jane shoes, her amethest dress was torn along the hem and half her hair had come out of its pig tails. "Diana Batrice what have I told you about running in doors!" He demanded putting his hands on his hips. "Not to, but Daddy…" She raised those big brown eyes up at him and he had to steel himself before he continued, "No but little lady, you know the rules." Before the little girl knew what her father was about he reached out grabed her arm, turned her to the side and swatted her twice firmly on the rear. Diana yelped and snaked a hand back to rub the now sore spot. "No more running inside or youll be grounded too next time, am I understood?" He asked her getting down on one knee to look her directly in the eye. She nodded and studdered out, "Y, yes Daddy." "Good. Come here bunny." He softend instantly upon seeing her tear filled eyes, Diana in return threw herself at her daddy and burred her face in his shoulder. "there you go, alls forgiven little one." He murmed as he stood before going to join the rest of the family. "Hello love." He murmered as he leaned down to kiss his wifes brown currly hair. She in turn raised her eyes up to meet his, "Hello Draco." At this Draco frowed, "What is it? You look like you did right before you hit me second year." He asked setting his daughter on her feet, but staying down at Hermonies level. "It's just, been a long day." She said with a smile. "Oh? Hows that?" He asked his eyes full of concern. "The scrolls are on the table next to your chair." She said nodding her head tword the chair across from her. Every night the childrens tutor would write and leave scrolls for him to know how the children did in lessons that day. "And, what else?" Draco asked, he knew that there had to be something else to make Herminine look so defeted at the end of the day. "I'll explain after you read the scrolls, let me finish feeding Adien." Draco sighed but nodded and went to his chair. He noticed his son, a normaly fast reader, had not turned the page of his book sense he had entered the library. "Orion?" The boys head picked up his dark gray eyes full of concern, "Yes Father?" "Something you want to tell me son?" Orion gulped slightly but shook his head. "Hmm. I see." Dracos lips where now in a straight line he reached over and picked up the two scrolls on his table. "Papa will be stoping by for dinner tonight, he wanted to see the children." Draco murmered as he read though his daughters report. "That should prove interesting. He hasn't seen Adien for a month now and he's growing like a weed." Hermonie murmered, pourpously not mentioning the two older children currently figgiting between the two of them. "Yes. Diana, come here." Draco said as he finished the scroll. His daughter went to him quickly knowing that delaying would not be best. "Your tutor said that you refused to do your writing today, is that true?" Diana shook her head no. "I asked for more difficult lines he refused to provide them." Diana said with certinity in her voice. "Why is that? And how did you ask?" Draco asked patiently, of his children Diana was the only one he was certin would be a slitherin upon her 11th birthday, she would talk circles around an issue if allowed. Diana looked at her shoes for a moment chewing her lip. "Im waiting young lady." He murmered to the top of her bowed head. "Because there is no reason for a cat to sing on a fence. I threw the ink at him, I didn't mean to he just made me angry." The last part came out as a whine. "I see, and what did I say would happen if you threw something in anger agin?" Draco asked patiently. "No Daddy, please don't." Diana pleaded backing up from him her hands behind her back. Draco captured her back into the pen of his knees. "What did I say Diana?" She sniffled. "That, that you'd smack my hands and my bo, bottom." "that's right. Hermonie, do you have anything to add for Diana?" He asked raising his voice slightly. "No,_ she_ was good girl for me this afternoon, other than the running which you have already handled." Hermone responded adjusting her blouse before beinging to burp their youngest. Draco noted the cringe from his oldest when Hermonine said she. Draco turned back to Diana, "Alright little one lets get this over with." Draco flipped the child over his knee and after raising her peattycoats he smacked her bottom four times with one hard fith smack on her sit spots. Diana was crying when he righted her and set her slightly away from him. Reaching over to a book on his side table Draco transgivered it into a ruler, "hold out your hands Diana." Crying the little girl did as told, wasteing no time Draco brought the ruler down on the palm of her hands twice leaving a slight red mark on them. Setting the ruler down he gathered the girl to him. "Now then, alls forgiven little one. Shhhh, its ok, no need to cry." He rocked her slightly until she calmed. "Now no more throwing things, got it?" Diana nodded into his shirt. Draco sat and watched Hermonie finish reswadling the now sleeping Adeien before calling Twixtly, the house elf to take the child to the nursry, now Draco frowed, the fact she had sent their youngest away usuly meant one of the older children was really in for it. Dianas punishment was over, so what had his son done for such a reaction? Just then the door to the library opened and out of the forest of books came Sev. "Why is my pricesess crying?" He asked as he joined the family. "Papa!" Diana exclaimed her tears forgotten. Severus Snape had become a grandfather to Draco's children, he had insisted on them calling him Papa from the moment Adien was born. Sev scooped the girl up in his arms and repeated his question. "Why are you crying bit?" Diana bit her lip a little. "Daddy hit me." She exclaimed as though tattleing new tears filling her eyes. Draco about feel off his chair, yep defiantly Slytherin. "Indeed?" Sev turnd to his Godson his eyebrow raised, looking very much like the Potions Professor he was dispite the small girl in his arms. "I spanked her." He explained back feeling like he was the one who was in trouble for a moment. "I see, well then Diana, what did Daddy spank you for and how did he hit you?" Sev asked using his slithern brain to out slitheren the girl. Draco sighed glad Sev's focas was once agin not on him, he glanced over to see his wife hide a small smirk. Diana chewed on her lip for a second. "He smacked my bottom with his hand and my hands with a ruler!" Sev nodded reconizing the punishment as one he himself had given Draco about Diana's age. "And what did you do to get that punishment?" Sev asked patiently. "I might have thrown an ink well at Mr. Marcus, but he deserved it cats don't sing on fences and I shouldn't have write about tem!" "Oh? I have a naboior whose cats sits on my fence and sings, well, what people call cats singing, they don't have pretty voices. So it is a true thing and if that's the case, Well it sounds to me that you deserved your punishment, don't you think?" Sev resonded with the girl and let her think for a moment before she nodded. "I guess. Can I go get washed up for supper now Papa? Daddy and Mama have to talk to Orion about the word he said earlier but I AM NOT going to repeat it, Mama said not to!" Diana said matter of factly all signs of her punishment gone in an instant. "Very well lass, Go get cleaned up." Sev kissed her blond curls before setting her down she walked off a house elf appearing to escort her to her room. Once she was out of sight Draco turned to Orion, "What word?" Orion gulped and went to stand before his father. "I didn't mean it Father. Honest!" Orion said. "What word Orion Lucius Malfoy!" Draco demanded "Im not gonna say. Your gonna punish me any way, why should I?" Orion said crossing his arms over his chest. Severus sat next to Hermone on the chair she conjoured for him. A pained look in her eye made him suspicious as to the nature of the word. "Hermonie? What word did Orion use today?" Sev asked quietly. "Draco, you should read the tutor's report first." Hermonie murmered cutting of the two blonds from their stareing contest. Draco picked up the scroll and began to read. Orion knew he had not been dismissed and stood stairing at the floor. "This says you swore at your teacher today, and then refused to obey any instructions, includeing ones about your safety. Is that correct?" Draco asked in low tones, his gray eyes darkening. "Y, yes Father." Orion murmered not looking up from the floor, they could all feel the mans anger. "Hermone, you seem to have something to add. What else has our son been up to today?" Draco's steel gray eyes didn't leave his son as he addressed his wife. Hermonie took a shuddering breath and started to tell Draco what had happened. "I came in to Orion yelling at his tutor when I told him to stop he turned on me." She said softly. Sev took her hand and asked "What do you mean turned on you?" She raised her head and locked her chin in place, every bit the stubborn Griffiendor he had taught years ago. "He called me a, a," She took a deep breath, "A mudblood whore. Said I shouldn't speak above my station and to get back to his fathers chambers and prepare myself to be mounted." She said all of this with a cold hard edge to her voice. Dracos breathing increased his eyes not leaving his son. Sev stood up just in case he had to get between his godson and oldest grandson before the boy murdered his son. "What did you do?" Draco asked his question so broad at first Sev wasn't sure who he was addressing. "I slaped him. To be honest I couldn't think of anything else to do right then. It seem to break him out of a trance and he fled to his room, stayed there until a few minutes before you came home." Hermonie dropping her eyes back to her hands in her lap. Draco nodded and took a breath before addressing his son. "You will return to your room when I am though with you and you will not leave that room until I say so. Is that undersood?" Orion murmured, "yes sir." "For now go to my study and find a corner. If you are not there when I come to you, you will be sorriest little boy in all of the England, if not the world, is that clear?" Draco continued. Orion gulped, the children were only ever punished in Draco's study when the offence warnted the strap, a thick leather strap his father kept in the bottom drawer of his desk, something Orion had only earned once before. "Y, yes sir." Orion muttered agin his eyes full of tears. "Go now." Draco ordered his voice not raising above the cultured tones he used in polite converstation. "Stop, Orion I have one question before you go." Hermonie said from her chair. The boy froze but did not turn. "Face your _Mothe_r when she is talking to you." Sev ordered. Orion quickly turned to face her, "yes ma'am?" he asked softly. "Where did you learn that word?" Hermonie asked softly, tears threating in her eyes. Sev knew her fear was that Draco had taught him that word. "From James, Uncle Harry wasn't happy about the word either said, said we shouldn't use it. He's he's not gonna be happy I said it either, said that, he'd, he'd spank me too after father was done with me if he heard I'd said it." Orion said all of this is a quick rush of breath and gulping sobs, the tears breaking free at the thought of just how much trouble he was in. Hermonie nodded, Harry had married a preety Ravenclaw girl named Margret two years younger than them after takeing her side when Draco and she had married. The Weasley clan wanted nothing to do with them other than the twins who were never quite in the fold to begin with, their son James Sirus was the same age as Orion and had a younger son named Severus Harrision as well, Margret was pregnate agin, they were hopeing for girl this time, Margret often joked that she was beginning to feel out numberedby the men in her home. "Go on then. Do as your Father said." Hermone said letting the boy go. As soon as the library doors shut Draco ran to his wife and gathered her in his arms. "Don't worry love he wont ever use that word agin, I swear it. Shhh I am so sorry love shhh." Hermonie broke down the instant her husband touched her. "He repeated Ron's words word for word Drake, I, I didn't think any of the children knew that you, that I am your, oh my." "They don't" Sev murmered. "I have asked them and scaned their minds when they are with me, none of the children know Draco is a Vella yet Hermonie, eventuly one of them is bound to start showing symptoms, and then you will explain that you are your husbands mate. Its nothing to be ashamed of. If anything be proud of it! You two are mates you are parterns in life up to and includeing death. Two halfs of the same soul!" He let the two hold one another for a moment or two in silence before he spoke agin. "When do you want to tell Harry about this? And what do you plan to do with your son Draco? You cannot kill him, even as a vella, its not the same as a new mate protecting his unbounded mate." Draco chuckled at the veilded refrence to the red haired punching bag known as Ronald Weasly, when he had marked Hermonie as his intended their last year at Hogwarts Ron had flipped and tried to rape her in a dark hallway, Draco had felt her pain and gone to her, almost killing the other boy by the end of it, only Hermonies pleas and her need for medical attention had stopped him when Ron had lost consciousness. "I plan on straping him tonight and then spanking him every night for a week with my hand. He will not leave that room for two weeks, minimum, the slightest toe out of line and I am making it a month!" Draco declared. "and Harry?" Sev asked. "I will call him tomarrow, I will need to anyway, James and little Sev are supposed to come for a play date, but that wont be happening, at least not with Orion. I may still have the boys over to give Marget a break." Hermonie said not lifting her head from where Draco had settled it on his shoulder running his fingers though her curlly hair reassureing himself she was unharmed and would be ok. Sev nodded. "I suggest Draco you tell your son what the word did to me and Lily as well." He suggested. Draco nodded. "I will go play with Diana while you hadel this, and besides, I haven't seen my favoitie grandson yet." He smiled and walked off leaving the two lovers alone to find his granddaughter. Once he was gone Draco tipped his wifes face up to meet his eyes once more. "Hermonine, you are ok, correct?" Hermonine nodded. "Yes, I just, cant belive he said those things, my own son. Why did he say that, where did he learn it, the mounting part?" Draco shook his head, "I don't know, but I will. Go on, go play with the baby, when I am done I will come get you and the children for dinner. Tell Twitxly to put together a tray for Orion, he wont be joining us at the table tonight." Hermonine nodded before standing. Draco didn't let her go though he kept her standing between his legs looking up at her, "I am so sorry I ever said that word to you." He murmered softly. Hermonine smiled softly and wraped her arms around his shoulders. "I forgive you, agin and agin my beloved."


	2. Chapter 2

***Sorry didn't put this one the first chapter. I do not own Harry Potter; if I did you would have to pay to read what I write.

I will not be reposting the first chapter; sorry I know it's hard to read because I didn't break it up. But I'm not going back though it now.***

Taking a deep breath Draco opened the door to the study. When Lucius died he'd redone the study before he had been able to use it. The walls had a waist high dark mahogany wood with a vine border separating the paneling from the forest green wall paper. Two sitting areas one at the far end of the room flanked by book shelves that went to the ceiling, composed of four wing backed chairs upholstered in green velvet sat surrounding a square game table with a jade and onyx chess set a game in play between Draco and Sev on top. In the center of the room was a large fire place once again flanked by book shelves, more books on top of the wide mahogany mantel. Above the mantel a simple portrait of a field on the property with their horses, in the distance under a tree you could see Hermione reading a book, Draco himself had painted the portrait before Orion was born. In front of the fire place yet another set of winged back chairs these with matching ottomans. At the head of the room a large desk in resolute style sat with two chairs that looked comfortable and where charmed not to be before it and his own large black leather chair behind it, the tall window behind the desk was flanked by yet more bookshelves and framed by dark velvet drapes with black ties. But Draco didn't feel the peace that normally welcomed him into this room; instead his focus was on his errant son standing in the corner near the desk. Orion's shoulders shuddered with the sobs of his shame. Draco took a deep breath and went to sit in his chair observing his son before he spoke.

"Front and center." He ordered quietly. Orion rushed to obey immediately turning and coming to stand between his father's knees. "Orion, I'm not even sure were to begin with this young man. What in the name of Circe made you think to say those things to your Mother?" the last came out in a hiss and the boy trembled slightly.

"I don't, I don't know." Orion wined softly to his chest. Draco pinched the bridge of his nose tightly; he could feel a headache coming on already.

"Young man, you know better than to whine, and look at me when you are speaking." Once Orion looked up Draco continued. "Now then, did Harry explain to you what that word meant?" Orion nodded, Draco raised an eye brow making the boy quickly murmur a "yes sir." Draco nodded. "So you knew that it would hurt your mother?" another yes sir softer than before. "What makes you think, where did you even contemplate the _idea _your Mother was inferior to you? That you had the right, _no the privilege _to order her around, little boy, and so crudely at that?" Draco hissed out again, his voice dropping an octave in his anger.

Orion gulped slightly, "I, I, didn't, know what it meant Father, honest. I heard that red head mutter it once; the one Mother and you told me not to be around when we were at the park the other day. I didn't know it would hurt Mother like that. What does it mean, to be mounted? I know you mount a horse. But, I don't know." Draco took a calming breath, so this was Weaselbys fault after all.

"Orion, what you said today was disrespectful, more than you can possibly imagine. Orion, I'm going to tell you something, I don't want you to be afraid of it, but I want you to understand. I am a Vella, this means that I have a mate, your Mother is my mate, when she dies, I will die too, just as if I die first she will, it's like soul mates. Do you understand?" Orion nodded. "I think so." He murmured slightly. Draco nodded back. "Some people don't think that it's a healthy relationship, to be Vella and mate, because a Vella has no choice of who their mate is, they, when they become a Vella, when they turn seventeen, they find this perfect match. And if that match doesn't want them, they die, and their match can never find happiness either. Your mother and I were rivals in school until I turned seventeen, when I did I found my match in your mother. She was with another who was of her house, he hated me and he said the same words that you said today. Do you understand why that hurt her so badly?" Orion nodded his eyes wide.

"I wasn't thinking I am sorry Father, honest, I didn't mean to. I was just so angry at Mr. Marcus, and when Mom tried to stop me I, I just snapped, I don't even know where the words came from." Orion had fresh tears escaping his eyes in rivers down his face.

"Why were you mad at Mr. Marcus?" Draco asked wanting the full story before he punished his son. Orion muttered something into his chest that sounded to Draco's ears like a cross between goblin and Chinese. Putting two fingers bellow the boys chin he raised the gray eyes back to his own. "I don't speak mumble son." Draco moved his hand to cup his son's cheek and wiped one of the tears away with a thumb.

Orion took a deep breath before repeating his words. "He wanted me to finish my lesson and told me I couldn't fly today because of the storm." Draco raised an eye brow, all of this because Orion couldn't fly in a lighting storm? Something he himself would have forbidden?

"I see." Draco leaned back in his chair observing his son his hands steepeled before his lips with his elbows resting on the arms of the chair. "Here is what is going to happen, I am going to give you a spanking tonight, you will apologize to your mother this evening and write an apology letter to Mr. Marcus in the morning before lessons. You are grounded from the moment you leave this study for the next two weeks to your_ room_ except for dinner, which tonight you will have in your room. For the first week of your grounding you are getting a spanking every night from me before bed. Attacking your Mother will NEVER be tolerated young man, and if we ever have to have that conversation again you will get a spanking every day for a _month with the strap_. If you step one hair out of line in the next two weeks you will be grounded for a month Orion, don't test me on this." Orion nodded resigned to his fate. He'd known he had never been in this much trouble before, and he knew this was just the icing when Uncle Harry heard he was dead. "Your mother will be calling your Uncle in the morning, I will let him deal with you as he sees fit then, however, whatever he does, will not negate my punishment. Trousers down." His order given Draco reached down to the bottom drawer near his ankle and pulled out a short leather strap setting it on top of his smooth desk top. Orion's hands shook as he fumbled with the button on his trousers, jumping slightly when he heard the rasp of the drawer next to him. Finally getting the button undone he pushed the trousers down and stood with them around his ankles.

Draco sighed and flipped the boy over his right knee he wrapped his son tight up against him with his right arm before pulling back the boys shorts. Orion whimpered as the last piece of protection left his bottom. Draco raised his hand and brought it down with a quick pop against the boy's bottom Orion yelped in response. After six hard pops on the boys bottom Draco started talking. "You will never disrespect your mother is such a way again." He brought his hand down hard against the boys sit spot. "You will never though a tantrum like this again." Another hard swat. "And you will never use that word again." Another hard swat. Orion was sobbing at this point. Picking up the strap Draco raised his leg slightly and warned the boy "Three more Orion, and this _had best_ be the last time we have this discussion." Orion whimpered out "please Father, NO!" the last shouted as the first hard swat from the strap connected with his sit spot leaving a red line of fire. "Please Daddy, don't!" Another line a little under the first, Draco braced himself and pulled back further than the last two before landing one last solid smack to the boy's seat with the strap, Orion letting out a scream that could wake the dead. Setting the strap down Draco carefully replaced Orion's shorts before lifting the boy up onto his lap. Orion clung to his shirt sobbing "I'm sorry's" and I'll never's" over and over again. "Hush, it's over. Calm down Orion." Draco murmured holding his son to him for a moment to calm both the boy and the Vella inside of himself. When the sobs slowed Draco stood the boy up and pointed him at the corner again. "Go stand there and we will talk in 10 minutes." Orion nodded and waddled over trying not to move his bum too much.

Mean wile up stairs. Sev stood against the wall of Diana's room little Aiden tucked in his arms, he watched the two Malfoy women as Hermione redid her daughters hair. "Just like yours." He murmured. Hermione nodded. "Yes, but I won't ever tell my daughter that it's something to be ashamed of. Huh Diana?" Diane grinned at her mother's reflection in the mirrors. "Nope, its beautiful, just like me!" Sev chuckled. "It's beautiful, princess because it is part of you."

Hermione smiled at the man she had once feared. It was Sev who had walked her down the aisle, her own father discussed that she wouldn't be leaving "all that magic nonsense" and marry a nice muggle boy. What the devil would she do with a muggle boy? After Hermione told her parents she was getting married they had flipped out, gone were the supporting people who had raised her to be independent and in their places a shrew and a man who just wanted 'a normal child'. Hermione had fled, sure they had hinted every summer that once Hogwarts was over she could go to school and become a doctor, she hadn't noticed that that plan was the only 'acceptable one' in their minds. Somehow Hermione had ended up on Severus Snape's door step dripping rain water and telling him everything in choked sobs, after going to her parents, beating the crap out of her dad and putting a curse on them so they could only tell people that she had died he had filled the void in her life as a sounding board and a rock.

"Alright go put your shoes back on." Hermione instructed the child. Diana, her recent spanking still fresh in her mind, hurried to obey without a fuss. Sev smiled after he girl before turning back to Hermione.

"How are you really doing with today?" He asked softly. Hermione looked up at him surprised for a moment. "It hurt, but I'm ok, now that I know it isn't Draco that gave Orion those thoughts."

"I'm ready!" Diana said skipping over and grabbing her mother's hand. They walked together, Diana skipping and swinging her mother's hand.

Hermione spoke softly to her old professor as they went. "I've been thinking all day that Draco really didn't, that despite our bond, he had reverted to Lucius. I know that I shouldn't, I know that our bond will last until our very last heartbeat, but I couldn't help but feel like I was back in first year. I didn't even see Orion's face when I slapped him, I saw Draco. That's wrong of me isn't it?" She glanced though her lashes at the dark man walking beside her.

"No, it's not wrong at all. Draco was a willful child, and you did not know then what you do now about his and my relationship. You had a right to be angry, then and today. And I will make you a further promise," He stopped and she stopped next to him looking up into his dark eyes. "If I hear that my grandson or my godson used that word after today, ever, I will punish him as well so long as I am here on this earth." Hermione smiled softly at the man and inclined her head softly. The children knew that their Papa had a sharp edge to him, and that if they took a leap over that invisible line every child is aware of in his presence, it was not just their Father they had to worry about, Papa was more than capable of yanking them back in line by the seat of their pants if necessary.

Hermione started walking again. "You always were protective Sev, even when I didn't know it." She grinned up at him as they walked, sharing what had become an inside joke between the two of them.

"Yes lass, and you will tell me of course if I need to renew my flame retardant charm won't you?" He said with a slight smile to his own face. Hermione burst out laughing then.

"We're here!" Diana said is a sing song voice releasing her mother's hand to race into the game room at the end of the hall. The large room was almost as big as the library there was a billiards table an area for drawing with paint, wax crayons, scissors charmed to only cut paper, markers, glue and glitter, an area for potions with recipes for edible potions and potions that made bubbles in shapes of animals, a soft squishy area for small children with a soft side jungle gym, a discovery area with a sand box charmed to keep the sand inside, with in its depths hid fake fossils and 'treasure' that changed spots once found, boxes with different goo's and textures for the kids to explore, and a reading nook with child sized chairs identical to the ones in the library, a window seat and bean bags, a doll house Diana could stand up in with dolls charmed to walk and dance, and an assortment of stuffed animals, puzzles, building blocks, and the like. Sev sat down on the floor of the squishy part of the play room as Diana rushed to her doll house. Hermione smiled after her before sitting on the other side of Aiden.

"You are a wonderful mother Hermione, don't second guess that because of today." Sev admonished softly as he unwound Aiden's swaddling to play with the small child. Hermione smiled back at him and sat comfortably to wait for her mate.

Draco watched the little boy as he squirmed in the corner for the full ten minutes before calling him back. "Come here son." Draco kept his voice soft so as not to scare the child. Despite his bum smarting, or because of it Orion ran to his father the instant he began talking. Cuddling the boy to his chest Draco sat silent for a moment before he began.

"Orion, did you know that your Papa hates that m word above all other words?" Orion sat back to look at his father with wide eyes and shook his head no. Draco continued keeping his sons gaze. "Your Papa used that word only once in his life, his fifth year at Hogwarts. Unfortunately Papa was bullied as a child. He was smart and that intimated the others." Orion's brow furrowed up, from the time they were born all three children had been taught to never be a bully that it was the worst thing you could ever do.

"Not Papa! He's too strong!" Orion protested. Draco raised an eyebrow at the interruption and Orion fell silent once more. Draco continued his story with a nod. "Yes Papa is strong, now, but even Papa finds it difficult to defend himself against four people, Orion. One day they strung him up with magic by his shoes, in the middle of the court yard were everyone could see, and then they did the unthinkable they stripped off his pants in front of everyone, including a girl he liked very much. He had known this girl from the time he was a small boy, they had been friends before school and stayed friends even though she was a Gryffindor and he a Slytherin. This girl rushed to try to help him but when the other boys let your Papa go, he called her that m word. The girl slapped your Papa hard and never spoke to him again. Sometime later she ended up marrying one of the boys that tormented him that day, and a year after that died. Your Papa never got to say 'I'm sorry' to her, and never got to tell her that he loved her and that he had wanted to marry her, like he had been planning that very day. Instead your Papa was driven to do something very bad, he became a death eater and later worked as a spy for the light, always serving someone else, and always feeling guilty because his friend had died, something he could trace back to that very day. Do you see why that word is so bad? How painful it is for someone to hear?" Orion nodded chewing his lip.

"Papa was a Death Eater?" Draco nodded. "But he isn't evil." Draco nodded again. "Did you ever say that m word I said today Daddy?" Orion asked placing his head back on his father's chest. Draco took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yes, and because I did not only did your Papa punish me, but I almost lost your mother forever." Draco whispered to his son.

Orion's head flew back up, wincing as his abrupt movement brought his backside in contact with his father's muscle bound thigh. "YOU called Mom that word?" He shouted aghast at the very idea. Draco nodded. "Yes, I did. Orion, when a Vella becomes seventeen they find their mate, and if they either don't find that mate or that mate rejects them, refuses to love them before they turn eighteen, then that Vella dies. Because I was foolish, because I used that word on your mother, I could have died, and to tell you the truth, I wouldn't have blamed her for letting me die." Orion looked at his father like he had grown three heads complete with horns and halos.

"Daddy, can, can I say sorry to Mom now?" Orion asked.

Draco sighed, now for the hard part. "Yes, I am going to take you to your mother so you can apologize before you go to bed. Orion, you do know you are not going to be flying your broom in the near future, don't you?" Orion nodded, "You said I was grounded for two weeks, I know that means no broom and no play room, no friends over."

Draco nodded, "Yes, but you won't be getting your broom back in two weeks son. Your broom is going to stay in its cupboard until I decide you can be mature enough to have it back. You know better than to even think of flying in a storm. To even ask was foolish, to throw a tantrum that resulted in today was unacceptable. Do you understand?"

Orion was looking at his knees but nodded none the less, at least his father hadn't added anything else because of his foolishness.

"Alright. Let's go see your mother." Draco said standing with the boy in his arms. Soon Orion wouldn't fit on his hip the way he did now, as it was he as getting a little large there. They navigated though the manor in silence walking up to the children's wing swiftly with Draco's long strides. Upon reaching the children's part of the manor Draco set his son on his feet and the two blonds walked the rest of the way down the hall to the play room. Draco opened the door and keeping a firm hand on the back of Orion's neck led the boy into the colorful room and over to his mother and grandfather sitting with Aiden between them.

Sev looked up at the two in question when the door opened. "Draco." He greeted with a nod of his head. Orion looked at the floor new tears welling in his eyes.

"P, Papa, I." Orion tried to start but his thought closed up with the new tears. Sev raised one sleek eye brow at him before hissing out, "I do not think that it's me you should be addressing right now young man."

Orion gave a short jerky nod of his head and Draco squeezed the back of his neck reassuring and pushing at the same time. "Mo, Mother I ," Orion glanced up at her. "I am so sorry Mother, I truly, didn't mean to hurt you. I won't ever, again. I, I mean, I, can you forgive me?" The dam broke and fresh tears raced in rivers down Orion's face. Hermione opened her arms to him and he ran to them burrowing in her chest. "I forgive you Orion, but you must still face your punishment. Hush now." She rocked him a moment and when his tears had calmed he looked up at Sev though his blond fringe.

"Papa?" he hiccupped out softly. Sev's eyes glittered with compassion for the boy but he would not let himself smile at him, not yet. Sev reached over and lifted Orion into his lap over Aiden's head. Draco had moved off to see what Diana was doing. "Hush now, you are forgiven Orion. You know that we love you, no matter what, however," Orion lifted his head and looked Sev in the eye. "If you ever, and I mean ever use that word again and I hear of it, I will be adding my own punishment to whatever your father has already promised you. Is that clear?" Orion nodded eyes wide with a little fear at the man's words. Papa's spankings hurt, he was much firmer about such things than his father and mother.

Orion turned his face back to his mother and asked shyly. "Are you gonna tell Uncle Harry?" Hermione nodded. Orion nodded in resignation and Sev stood up with the boy in his arms.

"Are you ready to go to your room?" Sev asked softly, just like Draco, Orion would want to be alone for a while after a spanking and scolding, to cry and to wrap his mind around any of the idea's that had been brought up in the scolding. Orion nodded but then turned to his mother.

"Mother, is it possible, can I read some books on Vella?" He asked softly. Hermione took in a deep breath and nodded. "I will find one or two that you can read, the others though are off limits until you are older." She cautioned him, not ready for her son to read what exactly 'mounting' meant. Orion nodded, "Thank you Mother." With that he let Sev carry him out of the room and down the hall to his own bed chamber.

The room was large done in Blues, browns and greens. The walls were painted like a forest with the ceiling having a ring in the center that showed the sky the rest of the celling covered in painted leaves. The carpet was brown, the bed was a dark mahogany with its soft green curtains was against one wall, Orion's desk against another with its bookshelf implanted in the wall and looking like the tree had grown with shelves for him. A few select toys that were only his in a mahogany chest at the foot of his bed and a large matching wardrobe by the window with its brown padded love seat completed the little boy's room. Sev gently set the boy down on his green comforter feeling a slight trill of satisfaction when the boy winced slightly upon contact. "Good night little prince." He murmured softly kissing the boys brow. "Good night Papa." Orion answered dutifully. Sev left the boy in silence. Orion noticed a covered try pop into the room by an invisible elf. "Great, even the elves are mad at me!" he muttered to himself before getting up to eat.


End file.
